DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~
Experience Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulty levels. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Rayleigh's, Dorry's, Mr. 9's, Ace's, Jozu's, Bellamy's, Usopp's and Marco's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. How to Beat DEAD or TREAT!! ~Midnight Party~ FAQs *See How to Build a Team General Information This fortnight was released the month of October leading up to Halloween. Unlike most stages that feature a main boss, it will feature the straw hats as moderately difficult bosses with health triggers. On 30 stamina, you'll have to deal with Nico Robin ( ), Brook ( ), Sanji ( ), and the final boss Zoro }. The secret boss is Lying Wolf Usopp ( ) who is rare, but able to show up on any difficulty. Rainbow teams will work pretty well, and everybody's favorite Slasher team is certainly viable. However, with the introduction of the new Powerhouse class, you may want to take a long look at bringing along a powerhouse crew for this fortnight. -based teams do well due to a preemptive orb change by Sanji on stage 8, but make sure you still have a mix as Zoro will potentially be the most dangerous stage. Recommended Captains *Aokiji Ice Man *Captain Kid: A mixed striker team can really cause damage to this level. His low cooldown and matching orb special can help create burst rounds. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Great slasher leads *Jabra CP9's Strongest: Powerhouse teams work great here! *Koala Revolutionary Army: Can lead a great Fighter-based team. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *All Legends work here Recommended Support Units *Powerhouse Teams :*Blueno CP9's Strongest :*Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth :*Hatchan Takoyaki Shop Manager: Useful for defense boosted Robin :*Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard :*Mad Monk Urouge, Marco the Phoenix, or Garp the Fist :*Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe: Useful for stage 5 if you are having problems with high defense units. *Slasher Teams :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea :*Koza Rebel Leader :*Rob Lucci Dock One Sawyer, Treenail Specialist :*Ryuma :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound Recommended Sockets Level 2 anti-lock is useful for the high defense character round and buying some more time, as well as against Robin in the case that you find a unit locked for 5 turns. In the rare case that you run into the secret boss, Usopp Lying Wolf, you'll find a level 2 anti-lock helps but is not required. You can work around his health triggered lock, but it's faster to attempt to power through him if possible and the level 2 anti-lock sockets help. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown sockets will help. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough unit with a orb. Your goal is to cause as much damage as possible in the first round. Consider using a Mihawk here to begin with to reduce her health to as low as possible. Do not worry about any health triggers for the first round, just CAUSE DAMAGE!! After your first attack, she will put up a percentage damage reducer for 3 rounds. Each hit will only cause 70% of the max damage for these three rounds. Continue to try and take her out as fast as possible with standard attacks and don't use any specials at this point that aren't Base Damage. Under 20% health (assuming it is not her defense buff round in which case she skips), she will lock a random unit for 5 turns. It does not matter if it's her turn to attack or not, she will immediately lock the unit if her health falls below this mark. | 6Boss = Nico Robin Devil Girl | 6HP = 380,000 hp with 100 defense | 6AttackPattern = She will begin with a 1 to 3 turn cooldown. After one turn, regardless of what happens, she will put up a 70% defense buff which will cut all damage to her by 70% (Base Damage and Percentage Cuts still work). Loop: She will attack for 4,252 ever three turns. Once her health falls below 20%, she will lock a unit for 5 turns. | 7Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 7.png | 7Enemies = Brook Cowardly Skeleton | 7Tips = Unless you have a damage reducer, this will be your last stage to really 'stall'. Brook hits consistently, but not too hard for 2,512 damage each turn. Under 50% health, he poisons your squad to cause 600 damage each turn. This can add up for teams that don't heal, like Slasher teams. Your goal is to get him right above 50% health. Then burst attack him and finish your chain with your unit. You can consider using a special or Thousand Sunny to push him below 50% before starting your round, but save your Orb and Attack boosters if you have brought only one. | 7Boss = Brook Cowardly Skeleton | 7HP = 400,000 hp and 100 defense | 7AttackPattern = Brook attacks every round for 2,512 damage with a one turn cooldown. Under 50%, Brook will poison your squad for 999 turns and cause 600 damage each turn. | 8Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 8.png | 8Enemies = Sanji Ghost Knight | 8Tips = Phew, finally a breather! Sanji will heal your for a small amount. We're not sure what causes the amount healed, it seems to be random, and change all your orbs to . If you want to manipulate any orbs, now is the time to activate them and smash away at Sanji. Don't worry about triggering any health-based attacks, Sanji will always attack ONLY when his cooldown reaches 0 so you'll always have 3 turns to plan your damage against him. However, he hits SUPER hard. Activate a damage reducer if you brought one and are about to take a hit. Otherwise, plan around his 20% health damage and you'll be fine! Prep any specials you'll need for Zoro on the next round! | 8Boss = Sanji Ghost Knight | 8HP = 690,000 hp with 500 defense | 8AttackPattern = Attacks every 3 turns for 7,690 damage. Once his health is below 20%, his next attacks will be for 9,999 damage. | 9Image = Dead or Night Midnight - 9.png | 9Enemies = Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper | 9Tips = Zoro is the trickiest but no necessarily the hardest fight. At all costs, you must avoid hitting him below 50% unless you kill him on that turn. The other stages gave you more flexibility if you fell below a health trigger, but Zoro's will outright kill you if you don't have the health to survive. Under 50% he will negate 100% damage against him, so you just have to sit back and wait. The strategy is to get him to just above 50% health. Activate all unused specials to cause as much damage as possible, and then make sure you don't miss your attacks! | 9Boss = Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper | 9HP = 600,000 hp with 200 defense | 9AttackPattern = Zoro hits for 6,000 damage every 2 turns and turns all orbs to TND. When his health falls below 20%, he immediately gives himself Damage Immunity for 2 turns (Nothing will harm him, not even health-based attacks like Mihawk). }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events